Phoenix
by Tauntaun23
Summary: Anakin is captured by a Sith Lord and his aprentice and begins to turn to the dark side. Obi-Wan and Amidala try to save him.
1.

The place reeked of rotting garbage and animal waste. Water dripped from rusting pipes and fell to the dirt floor below, creating muddy puddles. The only light came from a bare yellow bulb suspended in the air. It's feeble light was unable to penetrate the dark shadows of the room's corners, but there did not have to be light for Anakin to know what was there.  
The dark presence of the Sith made filled every corner of his mind, taunting him with it's dark power while he lay helpless on the floor. What does he want with me? Anakin thought as he gazed into the dark corner the Sith had retired to after he had tortured him. What more could he want? I've been been put through Hell for the pleasure of that twisted black bastard and his master! Anakin shuddered as he recalled the torture sessions he had endured at the hands of the Sith. The Sith was exceptionally well trained in the art of "persuasion" as he put it, Anakin recalled as his mind flashed back to the manner the Sith had tortured him. The physical abuse was something Anakin was able to endure, but the mental abuse was like nothing he had ever encountered before. Images had spring unbidden to his mind, images of his mother, Shmi killed by Obi-Wan and Padme. Anakin knew that his master would never do that to him, or Padme, but as the days turned into weeks without anyone coming to save him, Anakin's tormented mind began to create it's own demented theories without the help of the Sith. Someone please save me!! Anakin's ravaged mind desperately thought, as the dark side's temptations began to become to overpowering for him to resist.  
  
To be continued….  
  
So, how did you like it? It's my first Star Wars Fanfic, and I have no idea how to finish it, so feel free to add your opinion.  



	2. Chapter 2

The darkness of the room was comforting, sort of like a security blanket for the young Jedi. A bottle of alcohol at his side, he reclined into the worn chair, recalling times in the past where he would have wished to have time to rest in his favorite chair. But now, he wished more than anything that he could be out with his apprentice, doing some perilous or boring mission. Anything. Just as long as he could be with his padawan. But he couldn't. Because the Sith had him, and there was nothing he could do about it, try as he might. He couldn't even connect with him through their bond.  
The Council said they were doing everything in their power to locate Anakin, but for Obi-Wan, that was not enough. It had been his job to protect Anakin, to shelter him and nurture him as he grew. He had failed. // I don't deserve to be Master, I'm a failure. And because of me, Anakin is now lost. Suffering at the hands of those God awful Sith // "I should just kill myself." Obi-Wan said aloud, unaware of the affect his words had on the room's other occupant.  
"Please, don't Obi-Wan." Her light voice came floating through his dark thoughts, forcing him to acknowledge the real world around him, and not the fantasy he was living as he drank himself into oblivion. "You're a good Master, and Anakin needs you. Don't let this get you down, there was nothing you could do to stop this from happening, no one would have been able to stop it." Amidala's voice was filled with emotion. Obi-Wan mentally slapped himself. //You idiot! Sitting here wallowing in self loathing and pity while Amidala has to deal with this on her own, not just Anakin, but me as well! //   
"Amidala, I am sorry." He said trying to find words to say to the young queen who had lost her love and had to see him like… that.   
"Apologies are not necessary, action is." Obi-wan pondered what she meant by 'action'.  
"I can assure you that the Council is doing every thing in their power to find Anakin. Action will be taken when he is found." He said, glancing in her direction for the first time. She looked terrible. It was evident that she had been crying, her makeup was ruined and her hair was a mess, but that fire in her eyes, that made her so beautiful remained intact. Her love was gone, but she would not give up. "She has an iron will' Anakin had once said, and Obi-Wan had to agree.  
"I was not questioning the Council's ability, Obi-Wan. But it would seem wiser to me if we worked on locating him as well, more people searching would increase the chances of finding him, don't you agree?"  
"The Council forbade anyone else from working on this case." Obi-Wan said uneasily. He had been curious as to why the Council had been against him from trying to find his apprentice, and that curiosity had grown into apprehension. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't allow him to help out, it just seemed wrong.  
"That is why we will not tell them we are looking for him. The Council should not know of anything we do." Amidala's voice was filled with anger. You did not have to be a Force sensitive to pick up on her anger.  
"What are you implying, Amidala?" Obi-wan asked, although deep down, he knew what she meant, for he had thought the same thing himself.  
"I am saying that the Council doesn't want us to get involved because they are not trying to find him. That they are lying to us, and that they don't want him to be found." Her words were against the Council, but Obi-Wan found himself agreeing. 


End file.
